


Twelve

by Lark_Windflight



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depressing, Family Feels, Gen, Moving On, Time heals all wounds, doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt, head canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lark_Windflight/pseuds/Lark_Windflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda Maximoff life after the Avengers: Age of Ultron in terms of twelve. Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve

Twelve

Minutes; Wanda never once resented being born twelve minutes after her brother, it just meant that she never had to live in a world without him. However briefly.

Milliseconds; it takes her barely a fraction of a second to identify the gut-wrenching feeling of something being torn from her heart, and she screams.

Hours; it is twelve hours before she has a chance to see her brother after the battle and it is another twelve before she leaves his side for the last time, resolved to make sure that he death was not in vain.

Days; the first twelve days are the hardest, she keeps on turning around to comment to a brother that is no longer – will no longer be there. 

Weeks; she still finds herself crying, a little less each week. The pain has not gone away, but with time it becomes more bearable. When the one known as Hawkeye asks to let him name his newborn son after her brother, she cries, but this time it is tears of happiness. 

Months; standing on the roof of her new home, the Scarlet Witch looks over the populace and wonders at how much can change in a year. She lost one family, one home and gained a new one of each. She would have thought she might resent both of them, but instead she thinks over course of the year her heart has instead expanded to contain both and while she would give anything to have her brother back, she is…content…with this new life.

Years; the first birthday is arguably the hardest. After the rest of their family was killed, they never had the money to celebrate any of the holidays, but on their birthday they always made an effort to get each other something. They only had each other, so the only day worth celebrating was the one they shared with each other alone. She spends it alone, until the Vision finds her in her hiding spot and sits beside her and says nothing. The next year she gets an invite from Hawkeye – no, from Clint - to spend the day with his family. She declines, still not ready to spend the day with anyone but herself and the memory of her brother.

She accepts the invite the next year. And the one after that.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my mind on and off again since seeing Ultron, wondering wha t life was like for her after the death of her own remaining family. As she is not getting her own film, her character arc is likely to be limited as Avengers/MCU get Loads and Loads of Characters happening. I also hope I left enough room in for the event of those films.


End file.
